youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: King Jerry and the Ducky
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky" A Lesson in Selfishness Cast: * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Oliver (Oliver & Company), and Marie (The Aristocats) as Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea as Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber Louis Who Went Up a Hill and Came Down with All the Bananas Cast: * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Scallion #1 as The Englishman * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd as Swede * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Oliver (Oliver & Company), and Marie (The Aristocats) as Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea King Jerry and the Ducky Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as King George * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Louis * Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) as Scallion #1 as Cedric * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Thomas * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Melvin * Ants (Antz) and Pridelanders (The Lion King) as The Army Endangered Love Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Barbara * SpongeBob SquarePants as Bill * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Produced by JENNIFER COMBS Production Coordinators JOSHUA LINDSAY ALEXANDER M. SCHEIDLER Production Assistant HEATHER FINCH Written by MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Story by SEAN GAFFNEY Storyboarding by TOD CARTER LUIS CONTRERAS Concept Art AARON HARTLINE HYUN HUH STEPHEN UNTERFRANZ JEREMY VICKERY Matte Paintings RICHARD GOUGE DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Character Voices Jim Cummings Richard Kind Dana Hill Michael-Leon Wooley Joey Lawrence Liz English Jim Carrey Phillip Glasser Ben Stiller Tom Kenny Carolyn Lawrence Edited by ADAM FRICK JOHN WAHBA Modeling Supervisor STEPHEN UNTERFRANZ Modeling Artists AARON HARTLINE IAN HUBBARD HYUN HUH JEREMY VICKERY Additional Modeling STEPHEN UNTERFRANZ Texturing Supervisor STEPHEN UNTERFRANZ Texturing Artists AARON HARTLINE IAN HUBBARD HYUN HUH JEREMY VICKERY Layout Supervisor STEVE LEEPER Layout Artists STEVE LEEPER ALEX LI CHARLES RAMSEY RYAN WILLIAMS Animation Supervisor MARC VULCANO Character Animators ANDY ARNETT THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE MCFADDEN RON SMITH NATHAN TUNGSETH MARC VULCANO Additional Animation ROB DUCEY RYAN WILLIAMS Lighting Supervisor DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Lighting Artists NICOLE ALLEN RICHARD GOUGE DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN CHARLES RAMSEY Effects Artists ROB DUCEY RICHARD GOUGE HENRY VERA Engineering Artist MIKE LAUBACH Additional Engineering Artists ROB DUCEY BRAD HIEBERT HENRY VERA JOE MCFADDEN Director of Technical Development HENRY VERA Render Management KEN GREENE TIM TOLL HENRY VERA Database Development SCOTT NELSON Software Support DAN WALKER Software Development KEN GREENE ALAN MILLMAN SCOTT NELSON TIM TOLL HENRY VERA Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Audio Engineering ADAM FRICK Instruments HEATHER FINCH ADAM FRICK KURT HEINECKE CHAR JACKSON MARC VULCANO Director of IT WAYNE GEILS Studio Systems Administrator PAT KEANE Senior Systems Administrators MATT GRUETT WES SUESS Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Special Thanks To JON GADSBY BILL HALJUN CHARLOTTE JACKSON PATTY O'KELLEY DARREN RAICHART HOLLY VICKERY And The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production CHRIS MEIDL Executive Producer PHIL VISCHER Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof